Beebee
Beebee claims to be the "bunny princess". She loves bunnies very much to the extent that she even dresses like one. She will come to the player's town and the town that hosts festivals, and will also visit Nova's lodge in the Mountains. Roles in games BeeBee (MySims)|MySims||true BeeBee (MySims Party)|MySims Party Beebee (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing Beebee (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Appearance ''MySims, ''MySims Racing, and MySims Party Beebee has long and curly pink hair with floppy bunny ears, sparkling green eyes, and wears a pink dress skirt with go-go boots. She also has tan skin. ''MySims Agents Beebee's facial features remain the same, but she now wears a hat with bunny ears on it rather than just bunny ears. She wears a sweater with a bunny scarf, and now has pale skin rather than tan skin. Trivia *Beebee has a different voice type in ''MySims Agents while in the other games, her voice type is like Violet Nightshade's. *Beebee's biggest fear is strange, furry, bunny-like creatures that growl at her. *In MySims Kingdom, when you talk to Lord Daniel in order to receive the task in which you must guide the bunnies up to the garden and fluff them, Daniel tells you that Cutopia's rabbits have a "lineage which leads all the way up to Queen Bebe's prize-winning bunny Flumperella". Queen Bebe is likely meant to reference Beebee, despite the alternate spelling. **Beebee also made a second cameo in MySims Kingdom, when Duchess Beverly states that "Princess" Beebee brought the bunnies to Cutopia. *Beebee has freckles in every game except [[MySims Racing (DS)|DS version of MySims Racing]]. *It appears that Beebee becomes attracted to Chaz McFreely if you send her on his dispatch mission but he doesn't state he likes her back. *If you send Beebee on Hopper's dispatch mission, she will state that she is trying to make an alliance with the frogs. She then asks the Player to either offer them carrot broth or have her bunnies drink Hopper's broth. If the bunnies drink Hopper's broth, Beebee will state that her bunnies are glowing. But if the frogs drink the carrot broth, Beebee will state that all the herbs used in bunny broth made the frogs jump strangely and Hopper will be mad because of this. *In MySims, she hates Tasty but in MySims Party her minigame Carrot Crop is in the Delicious festival. *If Beebee is sent on Walker's MorcuCorp stakeout dispatch mission, it is hinted that she might have wanted to join the Player's detective agency. *In MySims, Beebee hates Tasty, but on her profile it says she has a ravenous appetite for carrots and carrots which could be a part of Tasty. However, she may hate Tasty because of her love for rabbits, which can be cooked and eaten. *Beebee cameos at the end of [[MySims Racing (Wii)|Wii version of MySims Racing]] Racing after the Ultimate Cup. **She was also set to appear as a rival racer in Wii version MySims Racing, however she was cut at a later date. *The beta version of Beebee was slightly different. Although she still had pink hair with bunny ears, her go-go outfit was green. It was then changed to pink to match her hair upon the final game's release. *Beebee appears as a Common collectible trophy in The Sims Mobile, titled "Beebee's Magnetic Charm". The trophy unlocks level 1 of the Magnetic trait. Foreign name *'English:' Beebee *'French:' Lili *'German:' Hoppelchen *'Italian:' Carotina *'Japanese:' ビビ *'Polish:' Bibi *'Spanish:' Bibi Gallery Beebee(MSP).PNG|Beebee's MySims concept artwork. Beebee_Beta.jpg|Beebee in [[Development of MySims (Wii/PC)|beta version of MySims]]. IMG_1054.JPG|Beebee's cameo in MySims Racing. 74f830ee0794709169427eea5450eed9.png|Beebee in Beta MySims Racing. Beebee is in Sims Mobile.png|Beebee's appearance as a trophy in The Sims Mobile. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Cute (MySims) Category:Agent Recruits Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:Athletic Category:Charisma Category:Racer